


Thanksgiving with the Burkles, 2004

by Shadowscast



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-25
Updated: 2004-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowscast/pseuds/Shadowscast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am fascinated by Illyria's choice to deceive Fred's parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving with the Burkles, 2004

"Can you manage one more piece of pie, honey?"

"Good Lord, Mom, do you want me to bust?" Fred patted her belly with an exaggerated groan, then smiled wide. "A little piece."

"Now, don't make the girl explode, Trish," Roger warned, mock-stern. "Now we've finally got her home for Thanksgiving, I'm getting my hopes up for Christmas."

"I can't make any promises," Fred warned, fork halfway to her mouth. "Fighting evil, you know—it's hard to get regular vacations."

Trish's eyes gleamed, fighting tears. "It's just so good to see you."

And Illyria the God-King ate her apple pie.


End file.
